Until now there has been very little in the way of apparatus developed for dentists or denturists to ascertain the efficacy of dentures. In particular, it would be of interest to dentists or denturists supplying dentures for a patient, to ascertain the ridge pressures for different types of dentures to thereby establish which design of posterior teeth will create the least pressure on the lower mandibular, denture-bearing ridge. As well, it would be of interest to a dentist or denturist to know, for different constructions of dentures, the pressure developed on that ridge as different types of food are sheared.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.